


Amour; noun.

by leopardlynx



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Poetry, Post-Betrayal, kingdom au, prince Javier, prince Yuzuru, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardlynx/pseuds/leopardlynx
Summary: “Javier Fernandez.”A deceivingly soft voice.This is wrong.“Won’t you come here, Javi?”Seductive eyes lined with dark kohl, reddened upper lids. Gazing at him under lashes soaked in shards of tears.I shouldn’t be here.Pomegranate lips bitten and released tantalizingly. There is a reason why Hades gifted the goddess Persephone a pomegranate to keep her in the underworld.I will be punished for this crime.Tapered fingers leaving bruises on jutted collarbones. Dark shadows on trembling shoulders that boldly shed clothing.But oh Justice - I dare you to look at this demonic angel in the eyes and say No.





	Amour; noun.

**Author's Note:**

> I love helpful criticism and comments! Obviously, this is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as the truth or a 'reenactment' of reality, even though the characters are real people. If you are in anyway offended by this fic please click the 'back' button on your screen. No need to pain yourself reading this.

_ Amour; noun. _

__     1. An illicit love affair. _ _

_     2. Lover. _

 

 

_ A lover who carries the electrifying currents underneath of hidden identities.   _

_ A lover who twists in a married bed that is not-their-own.  _

_ Yuzuru Hanyu.  _

 

“Javier Fernandez.”

A deceivingly soft voice. 

_ This is wrong. _

“Won’t you come here,  _ Javi _ ?”

Seductive eyes lined with dark kohl, reddened upper lids. Gazing at  _ him _ under lashes soaked in shards of tears.

_ I shouldn’t be here. _

Pomegranate lips bitten and released  _ tantalizingly _ . There is a reason why Hades gifted the goddess Persephone a pomegranate to keep her in the underworld. 

_ I will be punished for this crime. _

Tapered fingers leaving bruises on jutted collarbones. Dark shadows on trembling shoulders that boldly shed clothing. 

_ But oh Justice - I dare you to look at this demonic angel in the eyes and say No. _

Now  _ Yuzuru _ is bare, three strands of necklaces serving as a reminder that this boy will never be pure - never let go of his legacy as a former Crown Prince. He tilts his elegant head, staring at Javier with a deep intensity that chills him to the core. 

Javier wonders if he will ever stop feeling resentment at the fact that Yuzuru, the Crown Prince of a dethroned kingdom, will always hold himself with more elegance and grace than Javier ever would. He wonders if the people will always root for Yuzuru, the chained boy with flowers in his hair and blades on his feet, than him - the son of a King who disrupted the peace. 

Javier wishes he could tell the people that he never wanted to evade serenity if he knew  _ Yuzuru _ walked their grounds. But they would never believe him, would always see him as a fraud, so he instead makes sure no guard and soldier dare touches Yuzuru without his consent. He remembers seeing Yuzuru tied up with other royals and feeling a burning depth within him. He didn't want to believe that the kingdom he had just ruined was Yuzuru’s - the boy he met at a thousand balls under heady masks and flirting gazes, the boy he talked with for countless hours on stranger’s rooftops and secretive balconies. 

Javier didn’t want to think about the possibilities he had lost. He didn’t want to dwell on the lost opportunities of long meetings on castle terraces, where everything was bathed in the last rays of sunlight and there were two  _ separate _ thriving kingdoms. 

“Am I  _ boring _ you, Javi?” 

The past Yuzuru is smothered by the present. 

“No. You can never bore me, Yuzuru.”

_ On the contrary, you trap me with your eyes, with your spiteful words that hold underlying guilt of love.  _

Yuzuru spreads his icy palms over Javier’s chest, eyes travelling down from his jutted Adam’s apple to muscular abdomen. His chin is trembling. Javier knows if they look into each other’s eyes, the same thoughts and wishes would be mirrored in pools of regretful tears. 

_ I know love is an emotion uncontrollable by many.  _

_ And although I can control my feelings of love…  _

_ With you…  _

_ I do not wish to control anything.  _

Yuzuru’s fingers trace tattooed symbols twisted around the other’s backside and rib cage.  _ The House of Fernandez.  _ Javier wishes the ice in Yuzuru’s eyes can burn the words off until only reminders remained. 

The soft pads of fingers turn into sharp prickling nails, scraping at the last word until Javier cries out and Yuzuru comes down from his burning hate. 

“ _ Fernandez _ .”

Yuzuru says his last name often, both mocking and wistful. Javier remembers when the name was desired by the other to add to his own. Now it is a painful reminder of war and betrayal, a cruel twist in Shakespeare. 

_ How I wish we met in a different universe.  _

The fruit of the underworld opens. A pink tongue flickers out, testing waters and boundaries. 

_ Even if that universe had a thousand different fates -  _

Yuzuru raises his obsidian eyes. They’re unsettling, but they hold the same unspoken words.  

_ I wish it was not this bitter ending.  _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are much appreciated.  
> come join our discord server! It's full of screaming about le skaters and positivity. [I'm the hyper corgi in the corner greeting new people] https://discord.gg/F2Yfdng


End file.
